Death by Bunnies
by 3rascalwanderer3
Summary: Kid drinks a weird potion and he turns into a bunny! And now Maka Soul and Black Star have to find a way to turn him back! Meanwhile Kid has only one girl on his bunny brain, Crona. KidxFemale!Crona. Rated T cuz of language.


**Author's Note: So I felt like writing a Kid and Crona fan fiction, Kid tunes into a bunny OH NOES! Here goes! Lol! This is for Kid and Crona awareness, woo-hoo! **

**And a 1**

**And a 2**

**And a 3.…**

Death the Kid walked into Steins office to pick up his notebook, he had left it there by accident yesterday while following Crona to her room.

It wasn't his fault really. He just needed to make sure she got to her room safely, unharmed, and not lost.

Thing is, in his rush to tail Crona he had forgotten his notebook in class crescent moon. So he was here now to retrieve it. As Kid walked to his desk he spotted a maroon potion placed on the side of steins desk, this was weird. Stein didn't usually leave his stuff lying around.. Kid walked over to get a better look at the potion and then stopped all of a sudden.

WHAT! THE MIXTURE WAS DARKER ON ONE SIDE THAN IT WAS ON THE OTHER!

Well this wouldn't do! Kid picked the potion up and began shaking it a little to get more of the dark color on the lighter side. When the lighter side turned a darker color Kid sighed in relief and started walking back to his desk, he looked back one more time and…

OH WHY! NOW THE POTION WAS DARKER ON THE LIGHTER SIDE AND LIGHTER ON THE DARKER SIDE! ALL HE HAD DONE WAS REVERSE THE ORDER OF COLOR!

Kid huffed angrily as he stomped over to the professor's desk to try and fix the symmetry of the potion. Five minutes later, still no luck in changing the color of the potion. Finally really angry and frustrated Kid decided that the only way to restore the symmetry of the potion was to sucker punch the asymmetrical piece of garbage out of existence. So Kid did what any sane self respecting reaper would do in a situation like this.

He drank it.

Yes, drinking the weird potion (which he still had no idea what it did) was honestly the best thing he could have done. Kid pranced happily back to his desk to pick up his notes , finally happy with the fact that everything in the world was perfect and symmetrical.

"gurgle, gurgle"

He gripped his stomach tightly as it started to rumble…..ok, so drinking the potion may not have been the best thing to do.

Kid walked a little slower to his desk for his notes, he was going to have to lay down as soon as he got home. He picked up his notes and started walking towards the door, he wasn't feeling good…

All of a sudden Kid's vision started going purple, blue, and yellow as he felt a tingly feeling spread to his body and ears.

He felt himself getting smaller and smaller…

Death the Kid never made it out the door.

X

X

Maka, Black Star, and Soul walked down the hallways of the DWMA on their way to see Miss Marie, you see they had had some questions on a new technique they had been learning and wanted to get some advice from an actual Death scythe to see if it would be any good in battle.

That's when a little black golden eyed bunny with three stripes on only one ear hopped into view.

"Awwww! Who's this little guy!" Maka said walking up to the rabbit.

"What the hell? Where did this bunny come from?" Soul said walking towards Maka and the bunny.

"WHO CARES ABOUT SOME STUPID RABBIT WHEN YOU HAVE THE GREAT BLACK STAR HERE! I'M WAY CUTER THAN THAT THING!" Black Star screamed excited as usual.

"Where do you think this little guy came from?" Maka said to Soul ignoring Black Star.

"I just asked that! And I don't know where it came from. Come on let's just take this to Miss Marie, maybe she can find the owner.

Soul leaned down to scoop up the bunny , but before he could the small rabbit hopped out of his reach and started running in the other direction.

"Hey! Get back here! You better hope I don't catch you or I'm going to eat your soul!" Soul said angrily chasing after the run away bunny.

"Soul no! You can't take the bunny's soul!" Maka said running after him

"HEY! STOP IGNORING YOUR GOD!" Black Star started yelling running after both of them.

And thus began the epic bunny chase.

X

X

Bunny Death the Kid hopped furiously down the hallways his nose sniffing out a shy pinkett. He wasn't sure who the scent belonged to but she sure smelled nice….

The three students continued to run after the cute little black bunny. Of course they were getting tired, rabbits run fast!

When the rabbit finally stopped he sat down in front of a big metal door. Crona's door to be more exact. The other three kids stopped quickly when they saw that the rabbit had stopped.

"What's he doing in front of Crona's door?" Soul panted out of breath, this was weird….was this Crona's bunny?

"I don't know….hold on I'm going to use soul perception to check if Crona's in her room, maybe she can tell us what his bunny is doing here…" Maka concentrated on using Soul perception to find her timid friend. Yeah, she was in there, Maka turned towards the bunny ready to stop using her soul perception when…

"OMG! Guys!…..t-the bunny….h-he" She trailed off at the last second as Black Star and Soul stared expectantly at the pig tailed girl.

"What the bunnies what!" Soul urgently said tugging at her sleeve.

"H-he, h-h-he's-" Maka stuttered.

"HE'S WHAT WOULD YOU TELL US ALREADY!" Black Star yelled.

"He is-"

"Maka this isn't cool at all just spill it already!" Soul interrupted getting impatient.

"Damn it Soul let me finish already! It's Kid!" Maka yelled out angrily.

Soul and Black Star fell silent as the awkward silence hung in the air.

The door slowly creaked open as none other than Crona stood peaking her head out to see where all the noise was coming from.

"U-um, h-hello? M-Maka?"

"Oh hello Crona!" Maka said greeting the Pink haired swords women cheerfully momentarily forgetting about the bunny staring up at the sword meister.

"Oh, it is you guys, s-so w-what happened? I heard s-some yelling a-an-"

Crona didn't get to finish her statement as a small bunny started circling her feet clearly happy. Crona froze as the rabbit started trying to climb her long black dress. Crona was still very much afraid of rabbits, that tends to happen when your own mother forces you to murder a little bunny,

Crona and bunnies just didn't click.

"AAAHHH!" Crona screeched at the top of her lungs as she broke into a run nearly knocking the startled bunny over. Dazed Death the bunny ran after her full force, he couldn't let her get away! **( a/n: Trust me my boy bunny chases me around all the time! So you know how bunnies are notorious for breeding right? So guess what he wants from Crona, technically her leg..) **

Crona ran through the corridors screaming at the top of her lungs as a lightning fast bunny raced through the hallways hot on her trail. Three shouting students ran after the bunny, desperately attempting to grab the bunny so it would stop chasing Crona. But it was to no avail, they couldn't catch Kid.

When Crona falcon kicked the double doors of class crescent moon open she tripped over her left black boot and fell flat on her face. Kid stopped running at this and excitedly hopped towards the sweet smelling witch, she was his now! MUAHAHAHAHA!

Crona raised her head startled as she felt four tiny paws hop onto her back. The strange looking rabbit was sniffing her hair and neck, then it hurriedly hopped off and started circling her form. Oh no! She had hurt the little one a long time ago and know it's bunny brethren was back to slay her!

But the 'little one' as Crona called him only sniffed at her form circling her exactly eight times. She quirked an eyebrow at this confused, why wasn't the little one trying to hurt her? All he was doing was smelling her.

This is when Maka, Soul, and Black Star came into view.

"Crona are you ok?" Maka asked worried, she was aware of Crona's intense fear of rabbits.

"I-I t-think so….c-can you p-please get this a-animal away f-from m-me…." She mumbled still on the floor.

"huh, any reason Kid chased after her?" Soul whispered to Maka. Sadly Soul sucked at whispering and Crona raised her head startled at Soul's question.

"This is K-k-Kid!" Crona exclaimed, Kid stopped smelling her immediately as he raised his head at the sound of her screaming.

"O-oh , yes I used soul perception and it seems that Kid is now a bunny…" Maka said awkwardly offering a hand to help Crona back on her feet.

"B-but h-h-how?" Crona asked worried, Crona cared about Kid very much so hearing that something like this had happened to her friend broke her heart.

Kid circled Crona's legs once again unaware of the discussion going on, he couldn't exactly understand them anymore anyways, so to his rabbit ears their conversation just sounded like a bunch of static. This girl smelled very good…..

Shaky pale hands reached down to take hold of the bunny bringing Kid to Crona's eye level. "Kid…what are we going to do? I don't think I can deal with having you stuck as a rabbit forever.."

Death the Kid only cocked his head to the side slightly staring back at her blue eyes. He wasn't sure what she was saying, but he liked the sound of her voice.

"Well, first things first, we should tell Lord Death about this and maybe Stein-" Soul was interrupted by Maka

"Hey yeah! Stein! He's a scientist right? Maybe he'll know what to do."

"I'LL GO TELL LORD DEATH!" Black Star screamed making a b line for the room with clouds in it.

" Wait here Crona I'll go get Stein, maybe we can fix this!" Maka yelled already running towards Stein's lab. Only Soul, Crona, and Kid were left now.

X

X

The bunny embodiment of Kid hopped excitedly behind Crona who was at the moment walking towards his mansion, Kid was acting kind of weird right now. He kept trying to 'climb' Crona's leg, Soul had started laughing whenever Kid would do this saying something about knowing 'Kid's real intentions now' and about this being 'perfect blackmail' for later. Crona wasn't sure what Soul had meant with this but she shrugged it off, it wasn't like she would be able to deal with it anyways.

Soul had actually left a while ago to go find Maka, he had told Crona that it might be a good idea to get Kid to his home since it was getting late.

Crona stopped in front of Kid's mansion, finally and knocked twice on the big doors. Liz and Patty then opened the doors and smiled at Crona "Hiya Crona! What are you doing here? Hey is that a bunny?"

Crona cringed a little at this as she walked inside to explain to them what had happened to their meister.

X

X

Crona sat on one of the many couches in Kid's living room. Liz and Patty had totally freaked out when Crona had told them, but after some more explaining they were cool with everything. They even offered to help in the search for professor Stein. They had left about 25 min. ago. Now Crona was alone again with bunny Kid. Bunny Kid was hopping around trying to 'climb' her legs again. Crona still wasn't sure what he was doing, but she was sure glad that her dress was so long, he might have scratched her with his claws if she had been dressed in a shorter clothes like Patty.

"So….K-kid…y-you, u-um…" She wasn't sure what to say to bunnies!

Death the bunny looked up at her expectantly before scampering into the other direction. "Kid wait!" Crona yelled running after the rabbit, this was soooo going to be a long day….

X

X

"Professor Stein!" Maka yelled out excitedly, she finally found the screw head guy!

"Hum? Oh yes Maka, what is it?" Professor Stein said spinning in his wheelie chair. Maka sweat dropped a little at this.

"It's Kid…..we think he, he turned into a bunny." Maka said just coming out with it….she waited for a look of disbelief to come on Professor Steins face. When it didn't Maka gave him a questioning look.

"Yes….ok then." Maka almost fell over, why was he so calm about this! Professor Stein got up and started looking through his cabinets, after some minutes he stopped and turned to Maka. "I may have left one of the potions I had been working on in class crescent moon, did Kid happen to come out of there?" Stein asked looking at Maka.

"I don't know! I just saw him in the hallways!" Maka said angrily

Frankenstein looked at her mentally saying 'clam the f*** down' before saying "ok then that means that he's been a bunny for some time now, he should be fine in an hour." Maka huffed out a breath and then said "You don't have a potion to change him back or something?"

"HA! O DEATH NO I JUST BARELY STARTED EXPERIMENTING WITH THIS THING I DON'T HAVE AN ANTIDOTE!" Stein yelled happily Patty style.

"What! What do you mean you don't have a solution! We need to get him back to normal now he's freaking Crona out! Crona's afraid of bunnies" Maka screamed back loudly.

"Oh don't worry, I made it so that the potion only lasted an hour, I thought I might make some kind of mistake with it!" Stein said. Maka sighed mostly relieved when she turned to the clock. "Wait…"

X

X

The clock struck five and the ding dong sang loudly throughout the mansion. Crona turned started at the big clock at the end of the room. Had it really been an hour already? Crona looked down the bunny sitting on the couch, she was holding his small paws in her hands. Crona kind of liked bunnies now-

All of a sudden Death the bunny started twitching and getting bigger and bigger and even bigger! His ears were getting shorter and the hair at his head was getting even longer. The bunnies paws were getting heavier and then the weight was too much for Crona. She fell forward onto the…bunny? Death the Kid's golden eyes stared back at her startled, Crona had fallen straight into his lap. He was human now. Crona's legs were wrapped around his waist and her hands were on his shoulders, her big blue eyes were wide and scarred and kind of embarrassed at having Kid turn back into a human all of a sudden.

"Oh, h-hello" Kid said surprised at having Crona so close to him. Not that he was complaining though, this was the best thing that could have happened to him! The girl of his dreams was sitting on his lap!

"EEP!" Crona screamed embarrassed at being so close to Kid. Of course she liked him but she wasn't planning on getting this close to him so fast.

"Crona it is ok, you don't have to be scared. What happened, why are we here in my house?" Kid said looking around his mansion. This was weird, he didn't remember coming here. "You turned I-into a b-bunny, s-so I-I b-brought you h-here." Crona said twitching her thumbs, this was too much.

"O-Okay" Kid said looking down at her not really paying attention to what she had just said, he had always thought that Crona was pretty but having her this close to him. She looked even prettier than before, and she sure smelled nice. Crona looked up at Kid shyly and the moment her face came to eye level with his he leaned in to kiss her. He couldn't help it, he'd been wanting to do this for a while now, and Crona had to, they both smiled into the kiss as Kid wrapped his arms around her, this was too perfect. They kept doing this for another 10 minutes when Stein, Maka, Soul, Liz, and Patty walked in.

"hahahahaha! Kiddi's got a girlfriend!" Patty squealed excitedly. Liz just smiled and Soul said it was about time. Maka was smiling to, Stein didn't care at all.

"Hey Soul are you crying?" Maka asked looking at her weapon.

"NO! *sniff* *sniff*, I'm just sweating through my eyes!" Soul yelled back embarrassed at having cried.

Crona and Kid didn't notice them at all though, they just kept kissing.

X

X

Two weeks later Stein learned to keep his stuff out of reach from crazy OCD reapers and Kid never again drank random stuff he found lying around. Crona and Kid were happily dating now, Kid was certain that turning into a bunny was the best thing that ever happened to him. And his new girlfriend Crona would agree.

**Author's Note: YAY! BUNNY KID GOT CRONA! So make sure to tell me what you thought by pressing the blue bottom at the bottom of the page ok? I want to know if this was any good or utter crap, goodbye!**

**oh and I almost forgot: Disclaimer: I don't own soul eater, for cereal. If I did, I would have had Kid and Crona hook up a long time ago. **


End file.
